Welcome to the World of Nobody Adventures
by Narxiban
Summary: Narxiban and Skaexoh hit an extremely boring period in their life as Nobodies. Shortly after the discovery of a new world, Earth, they come up with a plan. And Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord are coming. Rated M for later chapters, OC/Axel OC/Xigbar and Luxord.


In the Castle That Never Was, in The World That Never Was, two relatively new Organization found themselves in the ever-so-popular round room. Narxiban and Skaexoh were sitting side by side on the white couch. Narxiban was currently occupying the only video game source, besides her PSP, in the castle. More specifically the video game was COD: BLACK OPS. Skae was lounging on the other end of the small couch, which made her sit by the side of Narx, drawing a picture of epic proportions. She was drawing a picture of a chibi like figure with a top hat, a goatee, (sort of like the one Luxord sported around) and a parlor suit. It looked quite funny, but she made it look awesome, what with her awesome drawing skills and whatnot.

It was getting a bit more boring than usual around the castle. The only excitement they had gotten for days, was the discovery of a new world, Earth. The world was rather intriguing, it had different looking people, and all sorts of places you could buy your own things. The world seemed to be filled with Somebody's and not any Nobody's in sight. The world was also filed with people who didn't mind sharing their munny with other Somebody's. The Organization didn't know if they called their munny, munny.

So with all of this swirling in the only two non-always PMSing (cough cough larxene always PMS') Organization members, an idea was bound to pop in one of their heads sometime. And the first to give birth to this thought was Skae.

"Hey, I have an idea," Skaexoh piped up.

"And that might be?" Narxiban replied, slightly distracted by COD.

"That new world that we discovered just a couple of days ago, Earth?"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could get a couple other members, and we could go look around, maybe buy a few things?"

Narxiban perked up interest, while pausing the virtual carnage on the Television, "That sounds like a good idea. What other members would you be thinking about inviting?"

"I guess Axel and Xigbar?"

"I'm not sure that Xigbar would want to go…But I'll ask him anyway."

Narxiban lifted herself from her spot on the couch, and turned to face the hallway. Number 2's door was close enough to her position in the hallway. The same couldn't be said for Number 8's door though. Continuing to walk, she stopped in front of the second door on the right. _Knock. __**No response. **__Knock. __**No response. **__KNOCK! _

The door opened.

"What in the hell do you want?" came Xigbar's rude reply.

"Well if you weren't so rude, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Earth for a day with Skae, possibly Axel, and I."

"As if."

"Skaexoh wants you to come."

"…"

"You owe it to her after that fight."

"…Fine. When are you going?" He asked, defeat evident in his voice.

"We're thinking maybe in a few days, when Mansex gives us a day off."

"The next day off is in 2 days."

"Then that's when we're going. Bring plenty of munny."

With a look of surprise glued onto his face, he shut the door. Shuffling could be heard behind the door, and then the most surprising thing, was that moaning was now emanating from behind the wood pane. Narx's eyebrow lifted in wonder. Was Xigbar seriously masturbating? Because Demyx was in his room at the moment. Shrugging the disturbing moment, she went to the eighth door, just a couple rooms down the hallway.

_Knock knock. _

The door opened slightly. Axel stood there with his chest exposed, and boxer shorts covering Roxas' play toy. Narx blushed. She didn't want to do this, she had a little Nobody crush on Axel, and it was obvious he knew about it.

"What are you doing at my door so late, Narx? Came to party?"

Narx blushed again. "I just had a question to ask."

"What might that be?"

"Skae and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Earth with us for a day?"

"Why exactly?"

"Well it just gets really boring around the castle, and we just figured you'd want to come."

"Why not? When are you going to do this exactly?"

"In two days when Mansex gives us a day off."

"'Kay."

He shut the door, leaving her with a last image of a shirtless Axel. She turned and started walking back to the round room, when she walked face first into a well-built chest, clothed of course. Stepping back a bit she saw the Ace of Spades himself standing before her.

"Whatcha doing?" came the British reply.

"Walking back to the round room."

"May I ask why you were at Axel's door this late at night?"

"I was just asking him if he wanted to come to earth for a day on the next day off."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Can I tag along?"

"I guess?"

"Yay!"

And with that he skipped off to the tenth room just a door over from where she was standing. He walked inside, leaving Narx to wonder what the hell had just happened. Shrugging that thought off as well as what Xigbar had done earlier, she finally made it to the round room without any more interruptions. Skae was sitting in the same spot, but was no longer drawing. She was playing the Xbox.

"Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord are coming."

"Luxord?"

"He just randomly asked, that's all I can tell you."

"Ok, so it's a plan."

Narx saw that Skae was playing COD, which lead to Narx asking if she could play too.


End file.
